Thanksgiving Madness
Quotes Let's Get Thanksgiving Started Yoshi: Rachel-Lou, for crying out loud, please get dressed because The Baxfields are coming over for the Thanksgiving dinner. Rachel-Lou: Seriously dad, why the fuck are Jocelyn, Dexter and their parents coming over to our house? The Baxfields assholes because they're Chinese. Yoshi: Rachel, don't be racist. Now go get changed before the doorbell rings. Rachel-Lou: Fine! Yoshi: God, she is like my least favourite child. Rachel-Lou: I heard that! (Doorbell rings) Mr.Baxfield: Hey Yoshi, what's up? (hi-fives Yoshi) Yoshi: Nothing much, Mr.B. Jocelyn: Hey Jessie. Jessie: What up, Jocelyn? Jocelyn: I'm just pissed that my parents won't let me have Thanksgiving with Julian. Jessie: Same, my bitch mom won't let me have Eileen over today. Jocelyn: God, she's such a (bleep). Jessie: Oh my god, you just said the c-word. That is a great word to describe my mom! Turkey Thief At Large Mrs. Baxfield: Ok everyone, it's 2:30 which means it's dinner time! Jocelyn: Can't wait to taste the turkey my mom made. Jessie: Yep, and my dad helped as well since my mom was too drunk to do it. Jocelyn: I've heard about your mom, she's an absolute bitch. 5 minutes later... Yoshi: Ok everyone, Kimmie and I are getting the turkey. Dexter: Mmmm... can't wait. Yoshi: Oh shit, somebody just stole the fucking turkey! Jessie: What, no! This has to be a lie, maybe the turkey is invisible. Rachel-Lou: As if turkeys were to have the power to turn invisible. Dexter: Aw fuck! I've been dying to eat turkey all year, especially all that time that I was in a coma. Someone's Been Stealing Turkeys Diane: Thanksgiving disaster all over Los Angeles as someone has been stealing everyone's turkeys from homes and even from shops. I've received some clues from Heinzzy521 on Facebook, and she says that the thief is a big fat fuck in a white shirt and blue pants. So everyone at home, please look out for a fat fuck in a white shirt and blue pants. At The Morinah Residence... Barbara: Where the fuck is the turkey? Raphael: Fuck the turkey, I'm just gonna go watch football. Hyden: Oh no you don't. Nobody's leaving the table until I find out who stole our turkey. At The Watersburg Residence... Mrs Watersburg: Byron, dinner's ready! Byron: Oh boy, it's turkey ti... oh Jesus, there is no turkey. Mrs. Watersburg: But I had it in the kitchen a few minutes ago. (Byron freaks out and screams) Homer Gets Busted Yoshi: Ok, this is getting fucking serious now. It's been 2 hours and still no sign of the turkey. Other than Jessie's disastrous 18th birthday, this is the worst day in November so far! Jessie: Uh dad, Jocelyn, Dexter and I have decided to go to the mall and hang out because this situation's getting fucked up. Yoshi: Fine, but if you guys manage to capture the bastard who's been stealing our turkeys, I'll let you 3 stay up all night tonight. 30 minutes later... Jessie: So, where do you think the Turkey Thief is? Jocelyn: Let's check inside the IGA. (chewing noises) Dexter: Hey girls, I can hear some chewing noises in the frozen foods aisle. Let's check it out. 3 minutes later... Jessie: Holy shit, Homer's been eating our turkeys! (Homer screams) Jocelyn: Homer, why did you do this? Homer: Because I get extremely hungry during the holiday season and I just can't help myself. Jessie: Now everyone's going to get furious with you after we tell Diane on the news that you've been stealing everyone's turkeys. Homer: Noooo!!! Please don't! My mom's gonna take away my daily donuts if you snitch on me! Dexter: Ok, how about this? We'll promise not to tell anyone about this, and you repay all of the families whose turkeys you stole with 3 dozen donuts each. Homer: Ok. After all, I can't risk getting a second heart attack. Trivia * This episode has revealed Jocelyn and Dexter's nationality. * Heinzzy521 is Eileen Heinz. Gallery Yoshi_arms_folded.png|Yoshi gets serious 2 hours after their turkey has been missing. Byron_freaks_out.png|Byron screams after he finds out that someone has stolen the family's turkey. Homer freaked out.png|Homer gets caught eating everyone's turkeys. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes